Tan perfecto, tan mío
by zoe minagmi
Summary: Relato del día en que Tony conoció a Steven. "Fue tan perfecto, tan único e insuperable casi tanto como yo". Algo romántico [Oneshot]


No soy fan del Stony, soy usser de Steve y ningún Tony a tocado el cuerpo seximente americano de mi niño jeh! Pero solo por que una chica del clan de rol donde estoy que no diré nombre [cofcofANASTACIAcofcof] me lo pidió aquí les va Stony...soy muy consentidora. Disfrutenlo

* * *

**Tan perfecto, tan mío**

**[Stony]**

Despertar, la luz de la ventana molestaba sus ojos. Parpadeó estirando sus brazos, un cuerpo a lado de él… bah eso era común siempre alguien le acompañaría por las noches. Se sentó en la cama y talló sus orbes, su pecho desnudo mostrando caprichosamente su reactor rodeado de sus no muy exuberantes músculos, la barba perfectamente cortada y sus cabellos desordenados…todo exactamente ordenado para generar a lo que él llamaba "una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar al mundo". Estiró su brazo, tomo el control y a bajo volumen encendió el televisor; noticias de como su colega Steve salvó a un grupo de estudiantes de una escuela en llamas y es que él era un héroe de verdad, el héroe más esperado y un orgullo nacional pero eso estaba de más, Stark seguía siendo más guapo, sexy y millonario que el otro. Al ver ese escudo en batalla vagos recuerdos abundó su mente.

Hace meses había recibido aquel objeto extrañamente familiar, con su actitud pedante no le dio importancia a aquello pero al ver las fotografías de periódicos en una sala común de su enorme hogar lo vio… su padre a lado del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, el aclamado 'Capitán America'. Howard siempre le contaba a Anthony historias del gran héroe, de cómo salvó al mundo… Tony creció con aquellos relatos y de joven deseaba con ser como el Capitán Steve Rogers. Uno crece, de mente y cuerpo, Tony aprendió que las cosas no son como los cuentos de hadas y que la vida es dura a pesar de haber cumplido su sueño de salvar al mundo muy a su estilo su actitud y el reconocimiento de la gente no era para nada como la de las historias que rodeaban a aquel icono nacional.

Días después de recibir el escudo llegó al laboratorio donde liberaban el cuerpo del sujeto, la tecnología era tan poderosa que podía resucitarse, que podría volver a luchar y que posiblemente le opacaría… nah nadie era tan genial como él. Atravesando la seguridad del lugar que constaba de muchas puertas grandes y metálicas con contraseñas e identificaciones, él era de los pocos que tenía la dicha de ver el renacimiento de este sujeto pero habían pasado 70 años… seguro no era ni la mitad de fuerte, atractivo y espectacularmente perfecto que era Tony, seguro se retiraría como todos en el ejército … sus pensamientos se callaron al abrirse la puerta, su ego mantuvo silencio, su corazón parecía detenido, todo su cuerpo estático ante la visión del gran bloque de piedra frente a sus ojos. Se mantenía intacto, perfecto, como una muñeca de porcelana en su empaque. Cabello rubio, pestañas claras, piel blanca aunque sus mejillas estaban más bien empalidecidas seguro que al descongelarse mostraran un hermoso sonrojo y aquel traje heroico seguía cubriéndole. Se aproximó al cuerpo pasando entre científicos que anotaban cosas y hacían cálculos, ignoró lo que uno de ellos decían tocando el hielo como si le tocara a él. Tembló, no por frío si no porque por primera vez Tony Stark sentía un golpeteo en su corazón que gritaba más que nunca. El científico aquel le explicaba que pronto podrían resucitarlo y que readaptarlo será difícil, Tony entre su impacto solo se atinó a susurrarle, no sabía si Steve le escucharía o que efectos tendrían sus palabras pero artículo "Aún no me conoces y cambiaste mi vida". Su icono de la infancia, el protagonista de sus sueños, el hombre de sus figuras de acción, su meta, el motivo por el que Tony era un héroe estaba frente a sus ojos y él no podía dejar de pensar que el mundo es tan maravillosamente hermoso y enorme, que el destino es jodidamente poderoso y que en una historia normal, en su vida "normal" no cabía espacio para un encuentro tan glorioso y perfecto con el amor, pero todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Steve Rogers era un cuento de hadas y ahora él había sido atrapado irremediablemente por esa magia.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que el cuerpo a lado de él se movía mostrando lo que era un delicado brazo con una marca de quemadura, volteó hacía donde estaba Tony abriendo sus parpados con aquellas finas pestañas rubias, sus cabellos dorados ordenados, su piel clara y suave adornado de un sonrojo cautivador. Observó sus ojos azules como el cielo y supo, aunque no lo admitiera, que fue opacado por aquella belleza, fuerza y heroísmo pero no le importaba lo que dijera la gente… Steve Rogers era suyo y de nadie más.


End file.
